Spellbinder
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: It begins with three. Lucy is a reluctant heiress, Natsu is feral yet loving, and Happy is their 'son'. When the demands of Lucy's father became too much, the oddball of a true family runs away from secrecy to find a place where they could finally be true to themselves. But what price will they pay for their freedom? Can their bond overcome the unknown?
1. Cast I part 1

_Ro Oeuvre Belvedere Presents…_

 **Spellbinder**

 **Cast I|Celestial Mistress and Wild Fire Salamander**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is a young woman born and bred with a silver spoon in her mouth. She never has to lift a finger, servants are at her beck and call 24/7. She could be spoiled to the very core…

But that's not the life she wants. As she sits before her vanity mirror, with one of the maids brushing her hair – something she could do _by herself_ – Lucy stares sullenly at her reflection. She's not ignorant to the fact that she's beautiful, in fact she's very proud of her natural comeliness. But, she's not ignorant to the burdens of being beautiful either. It's because she's attractive that she's in this situation.

"Sir Bora is a fine man, Lady Lucy." The maid comments as she pins up Lucy's golden locks. "Remember to be gracious and courteous, this evening is very important."

Lucy tries hard not to scowl. _'Gracious and courteous means the same thing.'_ She thinks venomously.

"You should be grateful," the maid doesn't know when to shut up. "Your father is entrusting you to meet such an important figure."

Lucy is trying hard not to cringe. _'Important… right. Not important to me.'_

Once the maid puts the finishing touches, Lucy shoots to her feet, not caring that the maid almost lost balance. With a curt "thank you" she rushes out of her lavished bedroom. She takes the elevator to the first floor of the Heartfilia Manor, where her nanny awaits by the grand front doors.

The elderly woman gifts her with a motherly smile. "You look wonderful as always, deary."

Out of all the help, Lucy could only be sincere with a few, and she's glad to face one of the few. "Thanks Nancy." Her smile is genuine, but sad.

"Oh come now, don't let this event steal your joy." Nancy caresses Lucy's cheek, "You're a strong woman, Lucy Heartfilia, and as such you will get through this unscathed."

Taking a deep breath and those words to heart, Lucy's smile brightens. "Yes, you're right like always." Gratefully taking her purse from her nanny, Lucy allows the butler to escort her to the carriage. "I'll see you soon, Nancy!" She calls over her shoulders, and is more eased at the older woman waving encouragingly.

Carefully she steps up into the ten-horse landau, it doesn't taking long finding comfort on the velvet seat. As she's carried off, Lucy closes her eyes and thinks of the two things that enlivens her heart.

 _'Natsu… Happy…'_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So Fairy Tail has come to an end and… it's meh to me. I was careful not to become a huge fan of the franchise once it became clear that it won't meet any expectations I have for it. Yet my heart goes out to the hardcore fans of the series, for I can understand what it's like to be gravely disappointed with how a story you come to adore ends in such an unfulfilling way (*cough* Naruto *coughcough* Bleach).**

 **Anyway, this has been an idea of mine long before** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **was drawing a close, so I hope a good number of you can find some entertainment as it progresses, and I hope not to disappoint as badly, because you guys suffered more than enough.**


	2. Cast I part 2

The important event is taking place on a yacht, courtesy of this Bora fellow Lucy is supposed to meet. She stands before the gangplank that leads to the cocktail party, but doesn't move any further.

 _'Why must father force me into this?'_ She questions for the millionth time. _'Heartfilia Konzern is this big conglomerate of worldwide hotels and resorts, with sponsored theme parks on the side. Why would he wish to strike a deal with a modelling agency, and make me come here in his place?'_ While she would love nothing more than to turn the other way, Lucy takes one step, then another, and keeps on going until she's onboard.

The atmosphere of the festivity seems welcoming enough, and all the guests appear to be having a good time. The only off thing she could see is, _'Why are all the guests just women?'_ Looking further she also notices, _'Even the servants, all female.'_

Lucy knows that modelling is premier to women, but is the policy really that strict? Venturing towards the food bar, Lucy tries to make herself as scarce as possible, but she should've known this night is not going to be in her favor.

"Hello there!"

Flinching, Lucy quickly composes herself and turns around. _'You can do this Lucy.'_

Before her is a dark-haired woman with piercing green eyes. _'Like a cat.'_ Is Lucy's first impression.

The cat-eyed woman smiles gorgeously. "You must be Sir Bora's lucky fiancée, Lucy Heartfilia."

 _'Fiancée?!'_ She internally screams, but on the outside she smiles delicately. "That's me."

"Bora is very ecstatic to meet you, it's all he's talked about! He hosted this little shindig just for you, you must feel special."

"Well, it's very sweet of him to do this, but he didn't have to go this far."

"Nonsense!" This woman has the nerve to tap Lucy's nose. "Take it in stride and soak it up! Any woman would kill to be in your position."

 _'I hope you're teasing with the killing part.'_ It's becoming difficult to keep a friendly face.

"Well, I won't keep you hostage, I'm sure you're just dying to meet Sir Bora and he should be here soon. Last minute business, you know how it is." The green-eyed woman waves as she saunters off.

"Oh yes, I can relate." Lucy waves with stiff enthusiasm. _'Fiancée…? Dad never told me about this.'_

So overwhelmed and not wishing to be dragged into any more small talk, Lucy rushes to the food bar. _'No one would want to talk to a stuffed face.'_ But as she makes it to the display, she's hit with an alarming sensation. _'What?'_ She backs away a step, _'I only feel this way when I feel in danger. Is the food poisoned or something?'_ She carefully surveys the other girls munching away with gusto. _'No sign that indicates poisoning. Unless it's poison that takes time to take effect, they appear just fine. But if it's not poison, what is it?'_ Better safe than sorry, Lucy steps away from the entrées. _'If anyone offers me anything, I'll just say I pigged out back home. Lady decorum be damned.'_

She's makes good on that excuse the few times she was offered snacks. While she accepted a glass of wine so not to appear rude, she felt the same sense of danger, thus she carefully saunters to the rails and discreetly pours the suspicious concoction over board. Soon after she makes herself comfortable at the furthest table she could find, away from the cocktail and the social butterflies.

 _'Contrary to popular belief, I am_ not _a party person.'_ Quietly sighing, Lucy gazes at the ocean spreading far beyond the nightly horizon. _'Natsu… Happy… I much rather be with you two right now.'_

"He's here! He's here!"

"Sir Bora Prominere has arrived!"

Lucy takes in a therapeutic breath as she stands up. _'You can do this, Lucy.'_ Trudging back to the main event, Lucy politely goes through the throng of enamored ladies, trying hard not to roll her eyes at their lovestruck overpraise.

"Look at him, he's so suave!"

"Ooh, I want him for myself!"

"That Lucy is sooo lucky! I'm sooo jealous!"

"Would he be willing to have a mistress?!"

 _'It's tough being the strong one.'_ Lucy drones to herself. Now standing in front, she has a good look at her impromptu fiancé. _'Blue hair, black eyes, a tan – not sure if it's natural – and doesn't look like a glass jaw.'_ One thing in particular captures her eyes. _'That tattoo above his right eyebrow, definitely the guildmark of Titan Nose.'_

Bora, after appeasing to his admirers, fixates his attention on Lucy. "Well well, if it isn't the lovely Lucy Heartfilia!" He addresses gallantly as he approaches her. "How are you enjoying yourself, fine maiden? I took the liberty of ensuring that this would be a fantabulous night you shan't soon forget!" He twirls and bows with practiced grace. The ladies surrounding them swoons, some even fainting.

Slightly perturbed, Lucy puts on a winsome smile. "I am bashfully grateful that you went through all the trouble, but is it alright if we have a tête-à-tête? It's quite urgent, and I'm certain you don't wish for any unwanted listeners."

Bora stands up straight. "Oh yes, of course. Please follow me." Regarding the other women, he theatrically declares, "Fairest nymphs, do not despair for I shall return very soon!"

Lucy's sick and tired of all the squealing and shrieking. Elegantly she follows Bora to the interior of the yacht, as she click-clacks through the lavished hallway, her mind is racing. _'I can't believe my own father neglected to tell me of my own engagement, never mind without my consent!'_ She's mindful to keep up a pretty face. _'We've never been close, no matter how hard I tried. I would've thought he valued me as his little girl deep down… guess I was wrong about that, too.'_ Her eyes prick, but she's quick to rein it in.

"Here we are," Bora opens the door to one room, "Milady is first."

"Such a wondrous gentleman, much obliged." Pseudo-grinning beautifully, Lucy crosses the threshold.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Part 2 has been uploaded sooner than I anticipated, and I'm completely happy with that. Free-writing is definitely helping with my speed, if I keep this up I'll eventually be able to upload with consistency. Also, I've changed some things from the 1st part, instead of Lucy knowing she's betrothed to Bora, she finds out from an utter stranger. I feel it'll up the tension when she confronts her father later on, so for anyone who's confused, please reread the minor changes in the first chapter. The beauty of making these chapters short, I could look back and make changes pretty quick, but be assured that I'll let you know when those changes happen, and I'll be sure not to make too many. I prefer knowing what I want in the story before displaying it.**

 **Anyway, as it's been made clear,** _ **Spellbinder**_ **is being told in a direction that differs from the canon. With how** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **began, it was silly and lighthearted, and there's nothing wrong with a story to start in such a way – the first episode captivated me into the series after all. But for someone to make a reboot of something, one of the things to take into consideration is how it can be retold. With** _ **Spellbinder**_ **, it will have elements of fun and even the fanservice the canon is known; however, the atmosphere will be more serious, the direction of the story would be consistent, Natsu won't be the one to ultimately save the day every time, and there won't be any sudden power-ups nor will "the power of friendship" conquer all. There will be struggles, and bonds between the character while it will help them grow, it won't be treated as some ditch effort to win.**

 **As Lucy implied, she already knows Natsu and Happy. How close she is to them, and how different her relationship is with Natsu is to be discovered. Altercations like this will be seen throughout, ranging from minor to major. I'm enjoying the changes I'm making, and I genuinely hope that some of you would enjoy it as well.**


	3. Cast I part 3

' _This chamber is as luxurious as everything else on this boat.'_ Lucy reflects, eager to distract her mind with trivial things.

Bora directs them to a pair of cushioned chairs, and as Lucy sits she feels as if she's lounging on a cloud. Bora went to his cabinet of fine wines and returns with a brand and a pair of wine glasses.

"So, you wish to discuss something important with me?" He pops open the bottle with ease.

' _Not his first time, is it?'_ Lucy keeps up her ladylike facade. "Yes, it's actually about our apparent betrothal-"

"Ah yes!" He theatrically interrupts, "You have no idea how blissful I felt when Sir Heartfilia offered me the hand of his fair daughter. You are absolutely _stunning_ my dear, even more radiant in person." He twirls so his cape billows behind him, like a flexible wing.

' _He's making this unnecessarily difficult…'_ She maintains a graceful smile. "You're too kind, but I must confess that I was oblivious to this arrangement. Father clearly stated that I was here to represent the Heartfilia family in hopes that we could collaborate."

"There's no better way to collaborate than through holy matrimony!" He expresses as he melodramatically pours each glass.

Lucy just barely stops the twitch of her face. "But I'm afraid Father never gave such an in impression. He made it clear that my purpose here is pure business."

"Trust me, darling, we'll get right down to _business_ upon our wedding night." He lewdly winks at her

' _He did_ not _just…'_ Lucy tries hard, _very_ hard not to snap at this point.

"But if it makes you feel better then allow me to propose a toast," Bora snaps his fingers, causing orbs of fine wine to levitate from its respective glass - Lucy couldn't help but be at awe at the display. "As a proposal of a lucrative espousal that brightens our future."

'" _Lucrative" he says…'_ Lucy grouses internally as she struggles for a way to put an end to this undesirable engagement. Strangely, she realizes, the lingering sparkles and bubbles is giving a lulling effect.

"Now, open up wide, my dear. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

' _Oh yes, nothing creepy to detect.'_ She thinks sarcastically. Growing more and more wary of the liquid balls looming closer, Lucy locks her shoulders and, as one orb is centimeters from her lips, she abruptly stands. One sweep of her arm dissipates the floating wine drops.

"How dare you…" She gives a fiery glare. "How dare you attempt to trap me with sleep magic."

Bora gazes in shock before he chuckles amusedly. "Very impressive, my dear."

Lucy clenches her fist. "You were too obvious as you only tried to get me to drink this concoction. A toast involves all participants as I've been taught. I tried to be courteous, but I refuse to be treated in such an immoral manner!"

He chuckles again, more maliciously. "You're quite a handful…" the ways he looks at her is ominous, "… Aren't you?"

Right then, the curtains behind Lucy opens up, showing burly looking men, each carrying one or two unconcious women at a time.

Gasping, Lucy backs away. "No… what's happening…?" She barely stops the shriek as Bora grabs her shoulders.

"Welcome to my party, darling. I advise you behave yourself… at least till we reach Bosco."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm still trying to be more frequent with weekly uploads, but things have been heavy the first few months of the new year.**

 **First my grandfather died, then the husband of a family friend, and most recently my granduncle. I am DONE with dealing with death, and am HOPING that the rest of the year will be more uplifting. I'm PRAYING for it.**

 **Anyway, expect another upload before next Monday, I'm** _ **determined**_ **.**


End file.
